headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Cloak and Dagger
__NOEDITSECTION__ Cloak & Dagger is an American television series of the supernatural fantasy and drama genres. It is based on the costumed super-heroes known as Cloak and Dagger, who appear in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The series was published by Marvel Television and ABC Studios and began airing on Freeform on June 7th, 2018. The show stars Olivia Holt and Aubrey Joseph as Tandy Bowen and Tyrone Johnson, also known as Dagger and Cloak. Though they grew up in separate lifestyles, they each share a common childhood tragedy, resulting in the deaths of a loved one. This selfsame trauma also resulted in each of them developing strange superhuman powers. Tandy can generate daggers of light, while Tyrone can envelop himself in a cloak of darkness. Also starring in Marvel's Cloak & Dagger is Gloria Reuben as Tyrone's mother, Adina Johnson, Andrea Roth as Tandy's mother, Melissa Bowen, J.D. Evermore as Detective Connors, Miles Mussenden as Tyrone's father, Otis Johnson, Carl Lundstedt as Liam Walsh, Emma Lahana as NYPD police detective Brigid O'Reilly and Jaime Zevallos as Father Francis Xavier Delgado. Tyrone Johnson and Tandy Bowen are a fictional comic book superhero duo appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Known by the code names Cloak & Dagger, they were created by writer Bill Mantlo and artist Ed Hannigan, and first appeared in ''Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man'' #64 in March 1982. The inspiration for Cloak and Dagger came to Bill Mantlo after a visit to Ellis Island. He recounted, "They came in the night, when all was silent and my mind was blank. They came completely conceived as to their powers and attributes, their origin and motivation. They embodied between them all that fear and misery, hunger and longing that had haunted me on Ellis Island." Ed Hannigan, Mantlo's artist collaborator on Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man, recalled that he and Mantlo jointly came up with the characters' visual design: "Bill had a short page or two synopsis of the story that he showed me, and we discussed what the characters would look like. He gave me a lot of leeway, but it was fairly obvious that Cloak would be black and have a big 'animated' black cloak and Dagger would be white with a skintight leotard-type thing. I am not sure, but I think I might have come up with her ballet angle. I put the same kind of amulet/clasp on both costumes and came up with the dagger-shaped cutout on her costume, which was quite daring at the time." Cloak & Dagger Tyrone Johnson.jpg| Cloak Tyrone Johnson Tandy Bowen.png| Dagger Tandy Bowen Comics Cloak and Dagger 1.jpg| Cloak and Dagger, Vol. 1 (1983) Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 1.jpg| Cloak and Dagger, Vol. 2 (1985) Cloak and Dagger Vol 3 1.jpg| Cloak and Dagger, Vol. 3 (1988) Cloak and Dagger Vol 4 1.jpg| Cloak and Dagger, Vol. 4 (2018 Cloak and Dagger - The Broken Church.jpg| Cloak and Dagger: The Broken Church (2010) Cloak and Dagger - Spider Island 1.jpg| Cloak and Dagger: Spider Island (2011) Media Cloak and Dagger 003.jpg| Cloak & Dagger